yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 009
| romaji = Yūgō Bāsasu Yūgō | english = Fusion vs. Fusion | japanese translated = Fusion vs. Fusion | alternate = | chapter number = 9 | japanese release = April 21, 2016 | usa release = April 25, 2016 | japanese cover date = June 21, 2016 }} "Fusion vs. Fusion" is the ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the June 2016 issue of V Jump, released on April 21, 2016, and in English in the April 25, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary When Yuya becomes conflicted with Sora claims that he being forced to duel against his will for the sake of his sister, Yuya hears a voice scolding him for being too gullible. His body is then quickly taken over by Yuri, who states it to be only fair for Sora to face an opponent who also uses Fusion Summons. Using his whip to seize an Action Card while knocking Sora to the ground, Yuri uses Yuya's monsters to Fusion Summon "Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia" and has it eat Sora's "Frightfur Bear". Sora's pleas for sister's well-being fall deaf on Yuri's ears as Yuya believes his counterpart is going too far. But Yuri explains that he sees through Sora's lies, ripping Sora's photo to pieces. It was then that Sora, his expression now crazed and with murderous intent, admits to have been lying the entire time while taking advantage of the explosives Yuri unknowingly triggered to reach an Action card. Sora then uses the Pendulum Monster cards Reiji gave him to Pendulum Summon "Edge Imp Cotton Eater" and then Fusion summon "Frightfur Daredevil" who destroys Chimerafflesia. It was then that Yuri, finally noticing Yuzu, finds himself in pain as Sora reveals that he had tripled the damage setting on the dueling field. Concerned for Yuri's wellbeing, Yuya convinces his counterpart to tag him back in. Though Yuri admits to convince him otherwise, he relents and gives rein of their body back to Yuya to finish the duel. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuri vs. Sora Shiunin Turn 4: Yuri Yuri obtains an Action Card. He then activates "Pendulum Fusion", fusing "Enter-Mate Ballad" and "Enter-Mate Barracuda" in his Pendulum Zones to Fusion Summon "Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia" (2500/2000). Yuri attacks "Frightfur Bear" with "Chimera Rafflesia", with the latter's effect activating; the ATK of "Bear" returns to its original value ("Frightfur Bear": 3200 → 2200 ATK), while "Chimera Rafflesia" gains the amount of ATK it lost ("Chimera Rafflesia": 2500 → 3500 ATK) during the battle. Sora activates his face-down "Album of Memories" to negate the attack, but Yuri activates the Action Card "Trap Eraser", negating the activation of "Album of Memories" and returning it to Sora's Deck. "Bear" is destroyed (Sor:a 3200 → 1900 LP). Turn 5: Sora Sora obtains an Action Card. Yuri activates the Action Card "Break Action", destroying the Action Card Sora has just obtained; however, that card was "Reaction Draw", which allows Sora to draw a card upon its destruction. Sora activates "Fluffal Fusionist" (PS: 1) and "Fluffal Angel" (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Sora Pendulum Summons "Edge Imp Cotton Eater" (2400/1600). As it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Cotton Eater" activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Yuri for each "Frightfur" monster in Sora's Graveyard (Yuri: 2600 → 1600 LP).Sora explains that "Cotton Eater" inflicts 100 damage per monster. However, since he only has a single monster and inflicted 1000 damage, the effect seems to inflict 1000 damage per monster, indicating that the "100" may have been a typo. Sora activates the Pendulum Effect of "Angel", Special Summoning a "Fluffal" monster from his Graveyard once per turn; he Special Summons "Fluffal Bear" from his Graveyard. Then, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Fusionist", fusing "Cotton Eater" and "Bear" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Daredevil" (3000/2500). Sora attacks and destroys "Chimera Rafflesia" with "Dare-Devil" (Yuri: 1600 → 1100 LP). As it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Dare-Devil" inflicts 1000 damage to Yuri (Yuri: 1100 → 100 LP). At this point, Yuya convinces Yuri to allow him to switch back. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes